The Doctor, The Centurion and The Mother
by hannahncakes
Summary: They tried to tell her she was alone and unloved, they tried to break her spirit and turn her into a weapon but Melody always knew they were coming for her. She always knew she'd be saved. One-shot.


The Doctor, The Centurion and The Mother.

**Disclaimer: **I owns none of it, I just like to pretend.

_Author's Note: So I wrote this on my break at work today and am now typing it up despite it being nearly half twelve and having another 15 hour shift tomorrow because I have drank way too much energy drink and can't sleep :/ eeks! But anyway this story was requested by _Silverstella. _I hope I've done your fabby idea justice, if not feel free to throw things at me. Also if anyone else has any story ideas they want me to write feel free to message me & if I can picture it, I'll write it! Oh & spoilers for AGMGTW but everyone's seen that by now, surely? Enjoy! _

"Are you trying to escape **again **little girl?" Melody froze as she heard the booming voice of the guard behind her and his hand close forcefully around her little wrist. She struggled for a few seconds but gave up quickly- knowing that it was pointless, that he was too strong. "When will you learn that there's no point? You have nowhere to run to, no one who cares for you- we're all you have." He laughed cruelly and Melody stared at him angrily.

They always told her that- told her she was alone and unloved and that this was her destiny but she knew better. Their presence was always in the back of her mind- whirring there in the mist of all of the time and space that flowed through her. She saw him, her protector. She saw him marching ever closer to her, never faltering and never turning away. While she lay in her cold dark cell his words resounded off the damp walls.

"_We can do this the easy way or the hard way."_ She heard him say, anger bubbling through his calm persona. _"And this is your last chance to do it the easy way. Tell me what you know about my daughter and tell me now. If you do no harm will come to you. However, if you don't I can't be responsible for what happens to you next."_ The last Centurion they called him- the man who defeated entire armies in one move and could cause creatures to cower in fear just with the power of his words. You could not stop him, could not defeat him. And he was coming for her.

She heard the whispers of the creatures throughout the universe and they all repeated the same thing. That there was a new threat, a person that should be avoided at all costs. They refused to name her- The Mother was the only title they would give her. The Mother who was turning the universe upside down looking for what was taken from her. She was dangerous, determined and completely unstoppable. And God help anyone who stood between The Mother and the child she craved: the babe who had been stolen from her so many years ago. Melody remembered her- the image of their last embrace still held her on those cold, lonely nights when she thought she would surely die of fright. Her presence surrounded her, comforted her. The Mother: her mother. She knew, she'd always known, that she was coming for her.

And then there was him- the Doctor, or the oncoming storm as they called him. She heard her captors whisper stories of him in fear. All the things he'd done, all the armies he'd defeated- she'd heard it all. They trained her to hate him, to fight him and defeat him but they didn't know her secret. She could never hate the man who whispered to her in her sleep, who sang her lullabies in the language of her lost planet- the home she would never know. He'd always been there, in her head, always been her connection to the knowledge that ran through her. The only one like her: the last of his kind until she arrived. Now they were the last of their kind. He whispered words of reassurance to her when she was afraid. When they tried to brainwash her with hate- tried to turn her into a weapon of destruction and death she heard him, as if he were standing right beside her. He promised her a life she could only dream of while confined within these four walls but, somehow, she always believed him.

"_I will find your daughter."_ He said, and it sounded so real she could have sworn he'd said those words when she was right there with him. _"And on my life she will be safe."_ Those words brought her comfort and strength when she thought she had none left. The most feared being in the cosmos was risking everything to find her. He was her saviour and, even when all other faith left her, she knew he was coming for her.

"You're nothing, little girl, you're no one. Nobody cares if you live or die except us." The guard snarled. "You are all alone. The sooner you accept that the easier it will be for you."

"You're wrong." Melody whispered quietly.

"What did you say?" He barked quickly.

"I said you're wrong." She repeated fiercely, looking up at him with fire burning in her eyes. "I am Melody Pond. I am brave, I am strong, I am special and I am loved. They are coming for me." She smiled slightly as she saw the look that flashed across his face. "And you should be very afraid."

**Review, review, review. Please? Thanks!**


End file.
